


A wild night

by maradidepaig



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chat fic, hints for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maradidepaig/pseuds/maradidepaig
Summary: A short, very happy chat fic, with Johnlock and Mystrade scenes.***What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be busy battling with terrorists? –SHOr eating cakes??Or preparing the roses and the marriage proposal speech for the candlelight dinner tonight?With our dear Detective Inspector Lestrade?





	A wild night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a short fic I just wrote. Hope to provide you with some happiness and fluffiness :)  
> Give a kudos or a comment please <3

Greg’s phone.

 

**Show-off smartass**

_online_

Hey, Sherlock. Are you free now?

What is it this time –SH

I am doing an experiment.

Triple homicide. Sealed doors, locked rooms, and death notes.

Bet you’d like this, ehh??

Boring. The three cases are not related.

No serial killer leaves death notes.

Scotland Yard. How disappointing.

I choose to ignore the insult.

This is different. The killer actually states him name in the notes.

Gavin, please, how much dumber can you be. Just go arrest that idiot.

But the name belongs to a dead man.

AND MY NAME IS NOT GAVIN

IT IS **GREG**! If you ever bother to remember.

No time for rubbish gibbering. Returning to liver dissection.

**Show-off smartass** is _offline._

Sherlock?

Sherlock? Please? We got information that tonight there will be a fourth!

Just help me. I’m out of depth...

###

 

 

** Scotland Yard Consulting Group **

Members: **Show-off smartass, Little John, you.**

 

Hey guys I created this group with John here so when I have a case, I can always notify John.

I’m sure John will help me _encourage_ Sherlock to help.

What? Can’t you just message Sherlock? –JW

He will take whatever case you have there

He has been bouncing on my lap for half an hour complaining about being bored.

I DON’T NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS!!!

Just ask him to pick up his phone. I’m texting him the case.

Sorry Greg, his phone is in his coat in the living room.

What the f…

For God’s sake, just take it to him. Ask him to solve it now.

I’m really sorry, Greg. I’m afraid we are doing some quite intensive activities in the bedroom right now. Neither of us can go out to the living room at the moment.

Holy sh… I. Don’t. Need. To. Know. THAT!

Wait, _what?_ You are _texting_ while doing _that?_

And Sherlock is actually _bored_ when doing _that?_

What are you two?! You are freaking psychopaths!

I’m not a psychopath. I’m a high functioning sociopath. DO YOUR RESEARCH –SH

Geoff I feel sorry for you

Just stay away from Anderson. I see that you are getting affected by his stupidity.

Can you pop out once without being all insulting and asshole-like

Just once can you be helpful

And do **not** say John is a psychopath. He deserves much more than that.

John is the best man I have ever known. Despite his fairly average intelligence.

And that he seems to forget how to put on the slippers on his foot right now.

Okay, right. Just read through the case.

Finished, in fact. Arrest the external affairs manager in the company.

And search his office. You should find the poison in the top left drawer.

Thank god. How can you ever work that out?

Well, judging by the physical conditions of the victims, it is a poison. Cyanide, to be precise. There are some traces of the poison on all of the victim’s right cheek, so the murderer must be a left-hander. The footprints outside the houses are firm and steady, therefore someone familiar to the victims…

Alright, alright. Don’t bother explaining. I won’t get it either way.

 

 **Mr. Sexy** is added to **Scotland Yard Consulting Group**

 **Mr. Sexy** is _online_

 

Good evening. I see quite a party going on here. –MH

And “ **Mr. Sexy** ”, an interesting contact name, Gregory.

W…What! Why are you here, Mycroft?

Who the heck added you in?!

No need to blush, DI Lestrade,

In fact, Anthea added me in. She’s an excellent hacker, I can tell you.

 

What on earth are **you** doing here? Shouldn’t you be busy battling with terrorists? –SH

Or **eating _cakes??_**

Or preparing the roses and the marriage proposal speech for the candlelight dinner tonight?

With our dear **Detective Inspector Lestrade**?

 

Greetings, little brother. I see you have recovered so soon after your… _vigorous exercise on bed._ –MH

Judging by your good mood, you should be having another round now, shouldn’t you?

Isn’t it rude to be texting when you are… busy _enjoying_ the activity?

 

**Shut up and eat your stupid cake. -SH**

For once actually, Sherlock, I agree with Mycroft. You should better put that damn phone down and shut your mouth. Or if you decide to be disobedient, I’ll make sure you regret it. -JW

 

What?! Don’t order me! I do what I please! –SH

 

You are being impossible, Sherlock. I don’t think you will be able to stand up straight in a week. Now you are yelping. I warned you not to be naughty and yet you don’t listen. That’s the consequence.

 

Sometimes I really wonder how you can still type, John…

 

Gregory, maybe you should also stop texting and come to the bedroom.

And we can try if texting is possible under certain circumstances.

 

What, man, no!

We’re gonna have dinner later!

And I’m starving!

 

Very well, then, dinner first.

After dinner… it’s going to be a wild night. -MH


End file.
